the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Swampus
|name = Swampus |kingdom = Animalia |phylum = Mollusca |class = Cephalopoda |order = Octopoda}} The '''swampus' or swampus octopus is a species of amphibious octopus native to the Bengal Swamp of 100 million AD. Evoloution Unlike other highly specialised marine species the Octopuses were more than capable of moving across on land, thus were able to deal with a new terrestrial lifestyle. A lining inside the swampuses body cavity contains a rich blood supply, acting like a lung, allowing the swampus to breathe on land to some extent, four of it's former tentacles have now become runners allowing it to haul itself across the muddy banks with it's remaining arms, however the swampus cannot stay on land for long and must go back into the water to replenish it's oxygen supply. Biology Despite being a highly specialised amphibious like octopus , the Swampus hasn't greatly changed from it's ancestral counterpart, four of it's tentacles have become runners allowing it to haul itself across the muddy banks using it's four remaining tentacles. A lining inside it's body cavity contains a rich blood supply, acting as a makeshift lung, like their human era ancestral counterparts the Swampus can change color to display it's emotions. Behavior The swampuses are good, yet protective mothers, once they deposit their eggs inside the Lilly pads, which are used as makeshift nurseries, they spend large amounts of time feeding and protecting their young. When an intruder approaches the swampuses display a show of colour, if that isn't enough, animals my find themselves being inflicted by a venomous bite, strong enough to bring down a juvenile Toraton. Ecology Rainwater often falls into the large vase like Lilly plants creating freshwater pools. Mother swampuses will deposit their eggs in these lilly plants, which are used as nurseries. The swampuses spend large amounts of time protecting and feeding their young and are very aggressive to any intruders that come near them, their bites have enough venom to bring down a baby, elephant sized Toraton. The swampuses plant nurseries may be destroyed by a kick from an adult Toraton. The swampus must be wary of very few predators that can kill it such as the Lurkfish, which stuns the Swamps using it's electrical shock, proceeding to devour it. In the Documentary In "Waterland", the swampuses are first seen protecting their young, killing a baby Toraton that approaches. It is shown later when the rains come, freshwater pools are created inside of lily plants, which the swampuses use as nurseries. A female swampus emerges from the water in search of a new territory, after losing a territorial dispute the swampus is forced into the river, killed then proceeding to be eaten by a Lurkfish , one of the few predators capable of killing a swampus A passerby adult Toraton destroys a swampus nursery with an accidental kick, though a few young swampuses find refuge in a nearby river. The babys made their escape into the water since they are old enough to fend for themselves. List of appearances *''The Future Is Wild'' **1x01. Welcome to the Future **1x06. Waterland **1x13. The Tentacled Forest (cameo) *''The Future Is Wild: A Natural History of the Future'' *''The Future Is Wild'' (fulldome show) *''The Future Is Wild'' manga **03. Bengal Swamp *''The Future Is Wild'' animated series **1x01. Electric Fisherman **1x05. Think Big **1x06. Squibbon See, Squibbon Do **1x17. Around the World In 80 Minutes *''The Future Is Wild: The Living Book'' Notes *Although the swampus is sometimes called the "swampus octopus" in the series, narration also states that it "looks like an octopus" and is "descended from an octopus", suggesting that the swampus has evolved to a point where it is no longer considered an octopus. In other languages Navigation Category:Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:Molluscs Category:Cephalopods Category:Venomous and poisonous life Category:Organisms of 100 million AD Category:Organisms of the Bengal Swamp Category:100 million AD